


It's Raining and I Still Love You

by Vintage_Tree



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Jeff shows Sammy that he loves him no matter what is going on.





	It's Raining and I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to use the English names instead of the Korean names but if you stan the Rose you know who is who so you can just replace the English name with the Korean name.
> 
> In the end it's still Sammy and Jeff loving each other.

Sammy sat at the table during breakfast sipping his cup of tea and reading a book. His boyfriend was sitting across from him touching his hand that wasn't holding his book. "Jeff," Sammy said putting his book on the table, "Do you still love me?" Sammy asked.

"Of course I do. why wouldn't I?" Jeff said rubbing Sammy's hand with his thumb.  
"I was just wondering because, I left last night after our fight. And we have been fighting a lot lately and I just wanted to make sure, because I still love you." Sammy said.

Jeff thought about what he had said. It was true they have been fighting a lot. And he did love Sammy, he loved him very much.

"Jeff, it's okay, you don't need me." Sammy said grabbing an umbrella. Jeff ran down the stairs to him. "Sammy! I love you. You just don't understand how much. I do need you and you need me." Jeff yelled.

Sammy turned around and took, what he thought was the last look at Jeff. And continued walking. Jeff ran to him and he grabbed his hand.

Jeff grabbed the umbrella and put it down. Jeff pulled Sammy close to him, he and Sammy faced each other. Jeff brought his lips up to Sammy's. Jeff pulled away just to say, "I told you, I love you."

Jeff put his lips back on Sammy's. They didn't mind that they were going to be wet when they go back inside. They didn't care about anything around them. The only focus was on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> August 20 Update
> 
> -I think this is something someone would read before sleeping. IDK why I just do.


End file.
